endlessspacefandomcom-20200222-history
Custom factions
Overview Custom Factions allow the player to design a Faction with its own Traits, Affinity, and Backstory. Affinity Amoeba: Home World: Ocean Affinity: *Starts the game with the entire map revealed; *Wormholes, Warps, Home Planets and Systems are revealed. Technologies: Amoeba Faction Technologies Automatons: Home World: Jungle Affinity: *+1 Over Production to Stack Factor on System. *+5% Interest for Stacked on System. Unused is stored, or "stacked" (e.g. when production queue is empty). Stacked earns 5% interest per turn. Up to 5 turns worth of can be stacked (overage is lost). Technologies: Automaton Faction Technologies Cravers: Home World: Arid Affinity: *+1 Locust Point (LP) per turn on each colonized Planet. *+25% FIDS for the 1st 40 LP, -25% after 60. With the Virtual Awakening free add-on, the "turn" values are modified by the game speed factor : Fast game will lower them, slow game will increase them. Technologies: Craver Faction Technologies Harmony: Home World: Tundra Affinity: * Doesn't use Dust - The player cannot hire Heroes, buyout Improvements, retrofit ships, trade Dust, or receive Dust from Trade Routes, Random Events, or Exploration Events. * Is not affected by Approval modifiers - The player's Approval is locked at 50. * (Dust)% on Systems provokes loss on (Industry) and (Food) * Disharmony: Decreases FIS on Empire for each "impure" System * +2 FIS for each ship orbiting a Harmony world, up to 2x max CP - This flat bonus was added in patch 1.1.42. It appears the "up to 2x max CP" is for the FIS bonus, not the number of ships orbiting your system. e.g. having 8 max CP allows you to have a maximum of +16 FIS on a system. Technologies: Harmony Faction Technologies Hissho: Home World: Jungle Affinity: *+5% Weapon Damage on all fleets for each space battle won. Lasts for 45 turns. *+15% FIDS for each invasion victory. Lasts for 45 turns. These bonuses can be accumulated up to 4 times, with the turn value being reset each time. With the Virtual Awakening free add-on, the "turn" values are modified by the game speed factor : Fast game will lower them, slow game will increase them. Technologies: Hissho Faction Technologies Horatio: Home World: Arid Affinity: *+50% Fatigue Recovery on Hero. *Allows Cloning of a Hero. Technologies: Horatio Faction Technologies Pilgrims: Home World: Jungle Affinity: *Ability to Evacuate a Star System. Technologies: Pilgrims Faction Technologies Sheredyn: Home World: Terran Affinity: * Prevents opponents from retreating * -33% buyout bonus on system Technologies: Sheredyn Faction Technologies Sophons: Home World: Ocean Affinity: *0-50% Tax Rate gives a +50-0% bonus. *-50% Support Modules Cost on Empire. Technologies: Sophon Faction Technologies Sowers: Home World: Tundra Affinity: *-50% from System, *40% value is also added to . Technologies: Sowers Faction Technologies United Empire: Home World: Terran Affinity: *25% - 100% Tax Rate will give a 0% - 60% bonus. *+10 Ship Experience on building on Empire. Technologies: United Empire Faction Technologies [[Vaulters|'Vaulters']]: Home World: Terran Affinity: *Once constructed, the Portal consumes all remaining Movement Points, it requires at least one Movement Point. *The faction can instantly teleport a Fleet from one system to another system that is under their influence, if both systems have built these quantum aperture. Technologies: Vaulter Faction-Specific Technologies Traits Note: The positiv and negativ Trait cancel each other out when one is chosen. Example: "Builders" / "Unskilled Builders" Category:factions